


Three Mugs of Coffee

by ishiptheships



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, pansexual male character, small ficlet oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiptheships/pseuds/ishiptheships
Summary: He awakens to the shifting of the bed, a small kiss on his hairline, and after a while, the smell of incense.-Lorenz, Hilda, and Claude morning routine. Modern AU
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Three Mugs of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this was stuck in my mind for a while and sure i can try and extend it to an actual, real-length fic, but who wants THAT am i right when i can have instant gratification and write a ficlet instead
> 
> polyamory is great i love these three

He awakens to the shifting of the bed, a small kiss on his hairline, and after a while, the smell of incense.

Lorenz doesn’t need to see to know that Claude situated himself by the window, the light streaming onto him as he does his morning meditation. The incense is from his homeland, woodsy and dense, and he burns one when he wakes up. Lorenz blearily peeks an eye open to see the profile of his face—calm and gentle. Lorenz blinks again and focuses his sleepy vision on his bare shoulder, his arms as if sculpted from Almyran marble from the mountains that connect their countries. The morning light warms and brightens his complexion more, and it makes Lorenz want to reach out to him.

He sits up with a small hum and looks over at the other one in their bed. Hilda is sprawled across her side of the king sized bed. She’s dressed in one of Claude’s old Garreg Mach shirts, far too large for her. She snores softly (which Lorenz had to get used to). Hilda was the craziest sleeper compared to the other two of them, but luckily Claude’s a massive cuddler—he either tends to hold her down or protect Lorenz from the crazy positions Hilda would find herself in. 

This morning, Hilda practically hangs off the bed, as if any shift of her limbs would cause her to crash and fall onto the floor below. Lorenz decides to give her a small peck on her forehead. He sees her brow furrow in her sleep. He stands, notices that Claude actually put on pants before meditation today, brushes Claude’s sleep-mishappen hair back, and kisses his temple. There is a semblance of a smile that creeps up on Claude’s lips, but he doesn’t move or respond. And as usual, Lorenz slashes some water on his face in their bathroom and goes to the kitchen to make the morning coffee.

Every morning was practically like this now. Claude was a trained early riser. A meditation to gather his thoughts and wake him up and he would be ready for the work day. Lorenz would awaken next, dressed in his matching silk set, and brew some coffee. He would usually prefer espresso, but the French press was easier and quicker, so he learned to accept it.

He after he waits for the pot to steep, he sets out three mugs—the biggest for Hilda. The woman was far too reliant on caffeine. He pours a plain cup—black with nothing else in it—for Claude. He pours another cup for himself, adds a splash of cream and stirs it idly as he hears shuffling in the bedroom.

Lorenz pours the rest of the coffee into the large mug and sets out the sugar and cream out for Hilda to fix it the way she likes (with far too sickly sweet in Lorenz’s opinion) as he hears a loud groan. 

“ _Claude._ ” Hilda’s voice is muffled, either behind a blanket, pillow, or his skin. She lets out a louder “UGHHH.”

Claude’s laugh is soft but grounded. Lorenz can see in his mind Claude pushing his weight onto the tiny woman’s body. He smiles to himself as he can barely make out Claude’s voice again. “It’s time to wake up, Hilds.” The softness in the inflection of his voice sparks warmth inside him.

Lorenz takes his mug and meanders to the bedroom where he sees Claude pressing kisses onto Hilda’s cheek as she lays on her stomach, pinned down by Claude’s weight, trying to push him off to her free hands. She lets out a sigh of resignation and allows Claude to bury his face into her neck. Lorenz hears him take a deep breath, his arms tightening around her body.

Claude opens his eyes to see Lorenz at the doorway, and without a word, reaches out to him. Lorenz would run if he didn’t have his coffee in his hand.

So, Lorenz walks over as if he has all the time in the world, sets his mug down on Hilda’s vanity, and sighs softly when he feels Claude’s hand at his waist. And his lips meet his in a gentle kiss that only lasts a second before Lorenz pulls away. When Claude’s eyes open again, they’re like jewels that catch the morning light, sleepy and watery.

“Coffee’s ready.”


End file.
